From the Dust
by ILostMyNameToTheMadness
Summary: The Lyoko warries have lost. But from the dust comes a new team, a new group that carries the chance to pick up where the orginals had fallen. Follow the sotry of this new team as they battle out against X.A.N.A to protect their world. (May be OOC, Please R and R. No flames.)
1. Chapter 1

It had only been one year since five youths disappeared without a trace. These five were students, ones that appeared to be living ordinary lives. No one suspected that under the surface an all-out war had been raged. A war that only these five could fight, win, and overcome. But they lost. A mighty enemy had triumphed over its sworn rivals, returning to the dark and dragging the fallen youths with it. But like a phoenix, out of the fallen ash comes a new team. A new chance to restore order to the virtual world we all call Lyoko. This is the story.

Four teens sat together at Lunch. One girl, three boys.

The girl's name was Aquei. She had short black hair with red bangs and streaks to the sides. She typically wore a big black hoodie and black jean shorts. Her hoodie is so long it covers up her short shorts so it seemed like she wasn't wearing pants. For shoes she wore black and white tennis shoes with mix-matching socks, one sock being black and white striped and the other being black with white diamonds patterning the material. She had a love for creepy shows as well as violent movies, not to mention anime. She's a generally quiet girl who only opens up around her friends. She leads this little group, the others always following loyally.

The boys were Knight, Dobb, and Redd.

Knight was second in command. He had medium-length brown hair that messily spikes in all matter of places and seems like it should be combed. He wears a red tank top under a dark green vest that he keeps unzipped, faded grey worn-out jeans and a silver ring on his index finger. His shoes were simple red tennis shoes with white ankle socks. Knight is brave, intelligent, and enjoys writing and building robots in his spare time. Sometimes he slips into the Library to borrow some books on robotics and history.

Redd and Dobb were like brothers; but only met each other on the first day of school. They shared the same style of messy hair that frames their face; Redd having dyed red and Dobb having normal dirty blonde. Redd likes to dress in red, just like his name. Dobb dressed in blue. Redd typically wears a plain long sleeved red shirt, red jeans, red shoes, and red socks. Dobb wears a blue tank top, blue sweatpants, and brown tennis shoes. No socks. They both liked Subsonics, but Redd was lazy. He loved loafing around and playing video games whereas Dobb was a star athlete. He likes to exercise and impress Jim.

This group were enjoying a normal lunch together, Aquei next to Knight and Redd next to Dobb. "Hey guys, there's a new season of Bloody Valentine coming out soon." Aquei mentions. She had a slight English accent with a touch of enthusiasm. Bloody Valentine was her favorite show; she had posters of the characters in her dorm as well as necklaces and Coplay outfits. "Really? I thought they were ending it because Andy became a vampire." Knight chimes in, tilting his head at her. "It's a new cast now. I hear they're going to do a time skip to Calvin's point of view." She sips some soda. "Angela's brother? Why him? It should be Andy's kid, Devin." Aquei nods. "I know, but they said Devin will be making lots of appearances. I'm up for it."

They boys share glances and smiles. Aquei only talks this much with them; it made the guys feel special. Dobb rubs his shoulder with a wince. "Hey, you alright?" Aquei asks. He nods. "I pulled a muscle in the game yesterday. Nothing to worry about." They four continue their discussions, cut off when a certain someone they weren't fond of walked over with a stupid smirk. Sissy seemed as vicious as ever. "Hey losers. Enjoying your loneliness?" She says devilishly. Aquei's happy smile disappears. Sissy always got on her bad side. "Go away..." Aquei whispers. Sissy laughs loudly to get the attention of everyone else in the cafeteria.

"What was that? Speak up, I couldn't hear you." A moment of silence. "That's what I thought. And with all those bloody shows you watch, I thought you had a gut of steel. I guess I was wrong." The cafeteria breaks into mocking laughter. Aquei clenches her fist, biting her lip and looking down. "Aw, are you gonna cry? Go cry to your mommy. Oh wait, she's dead." Sissy crosses the line. Before the boys can say anything Aquei pushes back her chair and runs out of the cafeteria. "H-Hey! Aquei, wait up!" Redd called, getting up and running after her with Dobb in tow. Knight faces the annoying principle's daughter with a face of pure hatred.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Sissy twirls her hair. "Oh don't worry, I am." Then she walks off, a swish in her hips. Knight growls in annoyance and follows his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquei sits on the grass outside the cafeteria. Her knees were pulled to her chest, her head was down, and her wraps wrapped around her legs. This was her typical pose when she was upset. Redd and Dobb kneel on opposite sides of her, comforting smiles on their faces. "Hey, don't let what Sissy said get to you. She just doesn't know what it's like to...you know." Redd tries to console her. Aquei's mom had died in a burglary only a few months ago, and she was having trouble getting over it. "Yeah, she just wants to make you mad." Dobb agrees. She looks up, biting her lip again. "Yeah...you guys are right."

Knight catches up and glares over his shoulder toward the cafeteria. He stands over Aquei and offers her his hand, making her blush slightly. "Come on, class is in a few minutes. I know you hate to be late." Aquei was always punctual; never a second early or a second late. Her timing was perfect, and she wanted to keep it that way. She takes his hand. He pulls her up. "Thanks guys..." She smiles. The boys smile back. They were the image of a perfect group of friends. Always there for each other, always lending a helpful hand or a shoulder to cry on.

Later...

Before they knew it school was out for the day. Knight and Dobb are day students since they live on the street by the school. Aquei and Redd sadly live at the Academy. As usual Aquei walks with Knight to his house. She did this every day, just walking with him to pass time. That and she loved spending time with him. "I wanna try this way. It might be a shortcut." Knight says, facing a large street. "Huh? Really?" She looks around. "I guess so." The two teens start on this new road. Neither of them had been this way before. Soon they come to a large bridge in front of a huge building. A factory of some sorts?

"That place looks like the new setting for Bloody Valentine, season 9." She says excitedly. "It does. Wanna check it out?" The two exchange smirks. "Let's do it." The factory is pretty old. Pieces of broken metal and wood lay everywhere. How long has it been empty? A long time. Four ropes hang from the ceiling. They drop down to a lower level where an elevator sits collecting dust. With perfectly executed jumps and expert sliding they make it to the bottom. "I wonder if its still working. If it is we could use the top as our new hangout!" Knight suggests. Aquei nods. "Good idea. Go try it."

It works! The elevator opens up for them to enter. Aquei goes in first to check out the buttons. "Scanner room, laboratory, Super Computer." She reads the faded labels that were tapes under each button. "Do Super Computer." A push of the button and the old elevator springs back to life. The rusty, old metal grinds from no use. The door opens to what looked like a giant screw resting on the flat side. A large switch sits on a panel that appeared to be off. Curiosity tugged at Aquei. "...I wanna turn it on." She fidgets with her fingers. "Go on, it seems really old. It might not work." Knight stuffs his hands into his pockets.

She cautiously approaches the giant console. Her hands twitch as she reaches for the handle of the large switch. Was this a good idea? Won't know until you try. The lever goes down. A white flash and burst of wind fills the room. She stumbles backwards and into the elevator. "Let's see if that helped on the other levels. Laboratory is next." Knight presses the button. They go up. When the door opens again he's in awe. "This computer...its awesome...!" He looks at the holograms, the moving chair, the console! "It's wonderful!" He cracks his fingers, hits a few keys, and starts up the computer.

While he admires the technology, a video pops up. There was no way to exit it, minimize it, or anything. "...?" Aquei clicks enter to start up the video. A few seconds of loading, then a boy appears on the screen. He was their age, had short blonde hair, a blue turtleneck sweater, and round-rimmed glasses. He looks behind him before adjusting his glasses. Their broken.

_"To whoever finds the factory, or starts up the Super Computer, I am Jeremie Belpois. A student at Kadic Academy. If you are seeing this video, I am most likely dead. Whoever finds this, you must re-install the software listed in a manual hidden under a floorboard. The world is in danger, and we can't save it unless you take over our task. Virtualize a worthy team; venture to the towers, and save our world. If not, mass destruction could overtake us. Please help."_

And with that, the video signal goes blank. "...I believe him." Aquei says. "We have to save the world. I started up the computer after all." Knight nods. The two of them were quick to believe even the most absurd of things. "Find the Manual. I'll poke around for other files."

(**Yeah, the original 5 are probably dead. I mean, they lost against X.A.N.A, How could they live? Anyway, please R and R! :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

Aquei sits in her dorm late at night, unable to sleep. She sits cross-legged on her bed, staring at a small doll she's had ever since she was a kid. The doll was a small elven boy, one with cute clothes, blonde hair, and adorable black eyes. She had named him Dobby, and carries him in her hoodie pocket everywhere she goes. Sometimes the little doll feels like her only link to her family.

Dobby was given to her on the last Christmas that her mother was alive. That was over 8 years ago though. Nonetheless memories of her mother made Aquei smile. She glances at the black alarm clock on her bedside table. The red digital numbers spelled out to her that t was 3:30am. Aquei sighs. If she doesn't get some sleep class will be tough tomorrow.

She crawls under the black covers and closes her eyes, clutching Dobby close to her chest for some comfort. She hated being alone. She didn't want to be all by herself. These thoughts in mind she drifts off to a short, restless sleep.

**The next Morning…**

Aquei's alarm sounds at 6:30am, sharp. She groans and reaches for the device to shut it off, pushing down on the snooze button and sitting up. She stretches her arms over her head and lets out a huge yawn. Throwing off her heavy black covers and going to her wardrobe, she grabs a black towel and exits her dorm to take a shower.

Maybe if she focused on the positive side of things today it won't be as bad. Maybe she won't even remember what day today is. When she gets into the washroom, she's greeted by none other than the most annoying and vicious girl in the entire academy. Sissy grins as Aquei walks in. "Well, who do we have here. Finally done crying to Knight?"

Aquei swallows, blushing ever so slightly. She says nothing, just bites her tongue and looks down. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or are you too cowardly to say anything back?" Sissy scoffs, applying face cream to her 'flawless' skin. "You know Aquei, you remind me of someone I used to know. You both were total dorks with no friends." She laughs evilly.

Aquei's head snaps up, eyes teary and full of hatred. She was going to snap if Sissy said one more thing to her. "Go and cry back to your dead mommy." Sissy snarls into the mirror. _'Snap.' _Aquei feels something close to rage filling up her body. It started from her abdomen and spread to her chest, then up to her head. Her head started to hurt a little but she didn't care.

Curling her fingers into tight fists she glares at the enemy before her. She searched for something to say but her mind turned up blank. Only a few words were muttered from her lips. "I hate you." Sissy turns to face the younger girl with a crossover of a smirk and a scowl. "What did you just say?" Aquei doesn't fight back the tears burning in her eyes.

"I HATE YOU AND I HOPE YOU DIE!" As she screams this she turns on her heel and storms back to her dorm. Sissy stands where she is, eyes somewhat wide. She seriously thought Aquei as going to hit her. She just shrugs it off and smirks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Later that same Day…**

Aquei puts down her pencil over her finished science paper. She had checked everything, it looked good. Her name was written in her signature and looked very sophisticated. _'Aquei Lee Ray.' _She stares at the letters although she wasn't looking at them. Her vision sort of blurs as her mind begins to wander into a flashback of black and white.

_Christmas Morning in the Ray household. Little Aquei eagerly hops out of bed and onto her brother's. "Monty! Wake up! It's Christmas!" She exclaims while shaking his shoulders. Her big brother groans, pulling his pillow tightly over his head to shut out the noise of his annoying little sister. "Montyyyyyy." She whines. He groans again._

_After numerous tries she managed to drag him downstairs to the living room where her parents were waiting by the large tree decorated in Christmas cheer. Her father was a nice young man with curly brown hair and gentle green eyes, whereas her mother was a sterner woman with straight red hair and strong blue eyes. _

_Her mother gently caressed her large belly. Aquei runs over and hugs her parents, looking up at them with big eyes. "When will Joshie be coming?" She asks innocently. "Any time now." Her mother says sweetly. "Open your gifts kids, there's no time like the present." Her father says, motioning to the colorful boxes under the tree._

_Aquei and Monty nod, smile, and dive into the pile. Most were toys, some were clothes. As Monty gapes at the large video game console before him, Aquei notices a hidden present under the piano. "Hey papa, there's one more." As she says this she pulls out the gift and looks at the tag. "It's for me, from mama." She carefully tears the wrapping paper. _

_A brown box. After some difficulty in tearing the tape she managed to get it open. "It's a doll!" She exclaims happily, taking out the elven doll. "He's so cute!" She hugs the doll tightly. "I'll name him Dobby." Her mother smiles. "I'm glad you like him."_

She snaps out of the memories when the bell rings for class to end. Aquei gathers her stuff and hurries to lunch, meeting the guys in line. "Hi Aquei." They each greet her. "Hey boys…" Her voice trails off. It's no mystery why though, they knew all about her home life and her mother. "You'll be okay Aquei." Knight hugs her. "You'll be okay."

After waiting in line they sit down at their usual table in their usual seats. "So, the premiere for season 4 of Bloody Valentine is this Saturday at 8:00. Do you guys wanna sneak over and watch it with me?" She asks, taking Dobby out of her pocket and holding him in two hands while gently caressing his cheek. "Sure, that sounds like fun!" Redd agrees. Dobb chuckles at her but nods too.

She stares at Knight for an answer. The table is silent. "Sure, Sure." He agrees. "Good." Aquei looks back to her little elven doll. Dobb chuckles again. "I still think it's funny that Dobby and I have the same name." Redd chuckles too. "Yeah, it's like she knew you before school started. I wonder if that's fate." Some more minutes of idle chatter.

"So, Redd…Dobb." Aquei swallows, getting the boy's attention. "Me and Knight found a really creepy but cool factory."


	5. Chapter 5

Aquei and Knight lead the way as their friends follow close behind to the old factory that night. Aquei explains everything they know about it thus far while Knight makes sure no one suspicious was following them. They could get arrested if they're found in the old factory at night like this. Dobb and Redd listen intently, Redd having wide eyes and Dobb wearing a blank expression.

They get to the ropes. Four, one for each of them. Taking hold of the long ropes they jump and swing with fun-filled smiles at the thrill of the fall. Aquei lets go in mid-air and lands in a roll to add the effect of looking awesome. The boys smirk. How typical of their little friend. Pressing the button to the floor marked 'Laboratory', Aquei finishes her explanation of the factory.

Redd and Dobb marvel at the advanced technology the Laboratory presented. "It looks like a huge video game, something like Sorcerers Unite, Fall of Ammonite!" Redd says, looking at the room from every angle. Knight takes a seat in the chair in front of the monitor, powering up the computer and reaching for the manual he found. "According to this manual we can use this supercomputer to be transferred to a digital world." He explains, using the smallest words possible.

"Really?! I wanna try!" Redd exclaims. Aquei nods. Dobb shrugs. "Alright, a test run can't hurt. Go to the room marked 'Scanners' and I'll talk you through the rest." Knight agrees with a smile, putting on the headset and turning it on. His friends scurry to the elevator and wait for it to go down a floor, smiling brightly with excitement.

The doors open with a 'whoosh' and they pile into the smaller room. Three scanners, one for each of them. They wait for Knight's instructions. _"Okay guys, just get into the Scanners and I'll do the rest." _His voice came on over a loudspeaker. First Aquei stepped in, turning to face her friends. Redd does the same, then Dobb. The doors close and they hold their breath.

Knight watches the screen, following the instructions closely. _"Transfer Aquei, transfer Redd, transfer Dobb." _He recites from the book as he watches the process on the screen. _"Scanner Aquei, scanner Redd, scanner Dobb." _The loading process reaches 100%. He presses the final key. _"Virtualization."_

A white flash, then everything sort of goes black for a few seconds. The three friends are held it mid-air as their molecular structure is finished transferring, then are dropped into the blue virtual world below them. Aquei lands in a roll while Dobb and Redd land on their rumps. "Ouch!" They say identically. Aquei looks down at her clothes. They were strange. Redd and Dobb looked strange too.

Aquei's hair was pinned out of her eyes by some type of hairclip, she was wearing a black tunic with matching pants and brown elfish boots, her ears pointed and pierced by a black hourglass. She looks the strange outfit over carefully, marveling at the colors. "Cool!"

Redd and Dobb were dressed as matching ninjas, Redd dressed in red and Dobb dressed in blue. They both had shuriken holsters and twin daggers with jagged blades. "Wow!" They say together. Knight's voice sort of echoes in a cyber-way from the sky. This world looked a lot different from theirs. _"What do you think? Is everyone in one piece?" _His voice asks.

"We're all good Knight! This is so cool!" Aquei exclaims happily. "But I don't have any weapons."


	6. Chapter 6

Aquei looks herself over again, almost expecting some kind of weapon to appear somewhere in her outfit. Unfortunately it didn't. Redd and Dobb have awesome weapons, why doesn't she? "Awe man..." She pouts. "What do I do without weapons?" Redd smirks and strikes a cool fighting stance. "That's an easy one; we'll protect you!" Dobb sighs and nods. "Fine. I feel so useless." She runs her fingers over her pointy ears. "Knight, anything showing up on your computer screen?" Their friend's voice echoes from the sky as he gazes over the screen carefully. Three triangles showed Aquei, Dobb, and Redd...So what are those two red ones that are approaching? His eyes widen. The manual mentioned something about enemies and combat... "Guys, two enemies are coming." He warns sitting on the edge of his seat and watching the screen intently.

"What the heck are those things?" Aquei asks as two weird looking creatures approached them. They looked like blocks with red legs and white logos on their sides. They're really ugly. One of the block monsters spins for a second before the logo glows red and a small laser shoots out towards her. She easily dodges the attack with a slide to the left. "Take this!" Redd yells with enthusiasm, running forward and stabbing the attacking block right in the logo. It flinches and...Explodes? "One down, one to go. Take it down Dobb!" Redd shouts behind him. Dobb then hurries to the other and dodges a few lasers, nailing it in the same spot Redd hit the other one. Once the pieces fade away the trio smile at each other. That was easy. Easy and freaking cool. "Guys, follow that cave. There's something on the other side." Knight instructs from his perch.

The friends nod and start off to the cave. Looking over the edge they notice what appears to be a sea of blue that stretches on as far as the eye can see. They wonder what its purpose is and whether or not to fall in. They quickly come to a conclusion; throw an enemy in and see what happens. Unfortunately that would have to wait until there were more enemies. The cave is long and blue, just like everything else in this world. It's also a little chilly. She gets a chill up her spine when they reach the end. A large tower; black at the bottom and white at the top with a bluish sort of aura. Something in Aquei tells her to touch it.

She takes a few steps forward and places a hand on the base of the tower. It felt smooth and hard. Didn't seem to be dangerous. A white ripple spreads from her hand and starts to pull her in. "Ah…!" She cries as her entire body is sucked into the tower. "A-Aquei!" Redd and Dobb yell at the same time. The inside of the tower was super cool and techno-like. The walls seemed to be covered in data bits and the platform has in the same shape as the blocks they fought before. She slowly walks to the middle of the platform. One she did it began to light up into a bright white color.

The second she stepped to the center her body began to float quickly upwards towards the top of the tower. "Whoa…!" She exclaims. Once to the top she is let down onto a smaller platform with a sort of hovering blue mass. Her hand twitches as she reaches to it. She lays her hand flat on it and pulls it back slowly. Blue electronic letters spread across it rapidly. _"Aquei. Code: Lyoko."_ The bits of data rushed down the shaft of the tower and into the dark abyss that is the lower quadrants as a bright white flash spreads upwards.

Knight watches and launches a program that the manual says was a necessity. "Return to the past." He reads out loud as the brightness engulfs the entire city and the day begins over again.


	7. Chapter 7

As Aquei's group stands around together and talks about something, a classmate of theirs sits by himself under a tree with his laptop. He's a short boy with short white-blond hair that falls to the side of his face with a single purple streak that goes down the center to his forehead. He wears casual attire consisting of a black short-sleeve shirt with a red skull and crossbones on the chest, a dark blue sweater tied around his waist, semi-torn blue jeans, and black high-top shoes. Around his neck is a golden necklace with an upside-down peace sign and on his head are two black horns that peak up out of his hair by about 2 centimeters. There's a rumor going around that the horns were real and that he was some kind of demon. He sighs and stares at the computer screen as his guild members began to attack a troll dungeon keeper.

"...Sorcerers Unite needs a new selection of bosses. The trolls really get old, especially in Fall of Ammonite." He says out loud to himself. Crossing his legs and bringing the laptop closer he manipulates his character with precision and skill. His name is Carson, Carson Perry. He smiles in a slight chuckle as he is sent a private message by H-Dog55. Nothing important; just complaining about the bosses and such. Carson sighs. Just once he wanted someone to call a friend so he wasn't as lonely. Sadly he was alone, without anyone to talk too, or to talk to him. Why did his mother ever send him to this academy? No one will ever know. Something about career options or whatever.

So far this school's classes weren't that bad. He had good grades in all of his courses and was on a good path for graduation. What more do you need, right? I mean sure, he might lose his mind even further if he doesn't get any friends soon. But that doesn't matter. What matters is the future, his future. Right? He sighs again and types something into the command center of the game, but the screen goes black and a white logo appears on the screen. "What the?!" He exclaims before receiving a powerful shock from the system. His hair stands on end as the electricity sears through his body and he loses consciousness.

Aquei's group watches him with wide eyes as he is shocked. "Carson?" They ask in unison, rushing over and pushing the laptop away from the fallen boy. "Knight, you're the fastest. Take him to the infirmary. Redd, go find Jim!" Dobb commands the group. They nod, Aquei helping to get Carson onto Knight's back and following after him while they run to the medical center. Redd easily finds Jim and explains what happened. Jim then also goes to the infirmary and talks with the nurse.

The group meets up outside to discuss what could have happened. "I saw a logo on his screen," Redd shares. "The same one as the monsters from yesterday. You told us the manual said things like this happen when X.A.N.A attacks earth." He tells to Knight. "We should get back there and see what the manual says to do next." Aquei chimes in. They share a nod before hurrying to the factory, careful not to be seen. After all, they can't be caught outside of school like that. Who knows how mad Jim and the Principal would be!

Meanwhile the nurse checks Carson's vitals and such, writing down on her clipboard about his condition. However before she can finish her sentence she hears Carson get up from the cot. "Carson Perry, please…Ack!" Before she can finish her sentence Carson leg-sweeps her and jumps out the window after the group. His eyes aren't normal; there's a certain logo that flashes within them…


	8. Chapter 8

Aquei and friends make it to the bridge, panting from all the running they did to get there. The streets seemed endless. Dobb was the only one who didn't mind the exercise since he's on the school sports and track team. A natural athlete, he is. "Come on, we can't stop now." Knight says with a hurried tone in his usually calm voice. Aquei and Redd straighten up and nod, swallowing before they continue to run across the bridge and towards the factory. Knight, Redd, and Dobb grab their ropes and slide down hastily, landing on the stone floor and rushing to the elevator. However before Aquei could grip her rope someone grabs her arms from behind and pulls her back. "Aquei!" Knight shouts to her, hand hovering over the 'Scanner' button. "Redd, help her. We'll go on ahead." Dobb instructs.

Redd nods and goes back to the ropes, grabbing it and shimmying his way back up. Knight and Dobb stay in the elevator and make their way to the upper levels. Dobb gets off in the Scanner Room, Knight going up to the Laboratory. Meanwhile Redd struggles to climb up the rope. His hands burned from the various times he slipped and slid down slightly but he still climbed. Up, up, up. Finally he reaches the top and pulls his body onto the upper floor. "Carson? What the hell man!" He exclaims. Carson has his arms wrapped around Aquei's torso to keep her arms from moving. She seems afraid, very afraid. "Let go of her!" Redd demands. Carson doesn't respond. He seems to be in some sort of daze, not really himself…Wait a second. His eyes! That logo! X.A.N.A?!

"I said let go!" He yells, running forward and attempting to throw a punch. Carson dodges and throws out his hand, purple electricity shooting out and electrifying Redd. The lightning surges violently through his body at extreme levels until he collapses, body steaming slightly. "REDD!" Aquei yells hoarsely. She felt something within her snap. All of this fear was being changed into…anger. Sheer anger. She growls and whips around, slamming her captor into the wall. Hard. She then holds Carson's arms out at his sides and kicks him with extreme force in his… 'Family jewels,' shall we say. His body drops to his knees but his face was still blank, like it didn't hurt. But then why did he fall…? No time for that. She rushes to Redd and checks his vitals. She lets out a huge sigh of relief. He's alive, just unconscious.

She wraps his arm around her shoulder, grabbing the rope in the other and sliding down with sight difficulty. Once they land she wraps her other arm around his waist and gets into the elevator. "Laboratory." She says as she presses the button. A minute later the doors swish open and she walks in, sitting Redd against the wall closest to Knight and going back to the elevator. "Knight, get ready to send me over." He nods, opening the manual to the same page that he used the other time. "X.A.N.A is going to pay for what he did to Redd." She says vengefully while the elevator takes her down. Down, down, down. A short time later she meets Dobb in the Scanner Room, gets into hers, and waits to be transported.

"_Transfer Aquei, Transfer Dobb. Scanner Aquei, Scanner Dobb." _Knight presses the final key. _"Virtualization." _


End file.
